By way of background, an electrophotographic or electrostatographic reproduction machine employs a photoconductive member (a belt or a drum) that is charged to a substantially uniform potential so as to sensitize the surface thereof. The charged portion of the photoconductive member is exposed to a light image of an original document being reproduced. Exposure of the charged photoconductive member selectively dissipates the charge thereon in the irradiated areas to record an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive member corresponding to the informational areas contained within the original document.
After the electrostatic latent image is recorded on the photoconductive member, the latent image is developed by bringing a developer material into contact therewith. Generally, the electrostatic latent image is developed with dry developer material comprising carrier granules having toner particles adhering triboelectrically thereto. However, a liquid developer material may be used as well. The toner particles are attracted to the latent image, forming a visible powder image on the photoconductive surface. After the electrostatic latent image is developed with the toner particles, the toner powder image is transferred to a sheet. Thereafter, the toner image is heated to permanently fuse it to the sheet.
It is highly desirable to use an electrostatographic reproduction machine to produce color prints. In order to produce a color print, the electrostatographic reproduction machine includes a plurality of stations. Each station has a charging device for charging the photoconductive surface, an exposing device for selectively illuminating the charged portions of the photoconductive surface to record an electrostatic latent image thereon, and a developer or station for developing the electrostatic latent image with toner particles. Each developer station deposits different color toner particles on the respective electrostatic latent image. The images are developed, at least partially in superimposed registration with one another, to form a multi-color toner powder image.
Excess toner is eliminated from the machine and waste toner is collected in a waste toner container and then removed when filled and disposed of, since in color systems waste toner cannot be reused.
Some xerographic or electrophotographic machines exhaust waste dry ink (toner) at a rate of approximately 320 grams/hour (actual rate varies with job area coverage, stock size, toner aging purge parameters and manifold emissions). At this rate a current used Waste Dry Ink Container has to be replaced approximately every 25 hours. Furthermore, the waste container has stringent strength requirements: sustain 12 inches wg vacuum pressure and hold 10 Kg. weight.
Because of the high waste rate and stringent strength requirements, a very expensive plastic container is currently used in several machines. The high replacement rate leads to about 63,000 kilograms of plastic waste per year per family of machines. Furthermore, a very expensive custom designed sensor needs to be used to match the properties and tolerances of the complex prior art waste containers.
Designing a simpler, biodegradable waste container dispense assembly would make the electrophotographic marking apparatus a greener machine by reducing plastic waste in the landfill. It would also reduce the piece part cost of a high prior art replacement item.